Fireteam CEPH: The Shard Of Darkness
by Stormhawk99
Summary: I didn't wrote a short enough summary, so check the first chapter out for the description. T will likely change to M Planned: Bloody deaths, sex, and etc. things to be named
1. Description

Leo Tyrek had a difficult child hood. From being raised by a Guardian mother and father, he was on the run for most of his life. At the age of 18, he saw his mother cut down by the Fallen, and his father go missing. In his mother's dying words she said, "You are destined for greatness, you have the power... find the Speaker... talk.. with him...". Now on the run from the Fallen, he has finally made it to The Last City. And spoke with the Speaker just like his mother had told. Only to receive a chilling message. The Darkness is coming back, and we will not survive it this time... Can Leo save Earth from total annihilation? Or will he be its downfall?


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. It's me Stormhawk99. I'm currently in the middle of writing this Destiny fanfiction and my creativity is flowing freely :) **

**So check out my story. But beware. It's not finished, and this is just a tease of what you'll see throughout the story. So I'll be coming back and proofreading and revising the story at a future date, which will be determined later. So think of this as the Destiny Beta.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'The Darkness is returning. And we will not survive it this time.'

Those words rang in his head, over and over, as he exited the Tower, and onto the busy streets of the Last City.

The City, had been the refuge for many for the past few decades, following the fall of the major cities of Earth the Fallen, thanks to the Traveler. Which gave up it's "life" for the sake of humanity.

Leo looked around and saw the busy streets that housed thirty million people. Awoken, Human, Exo all passed him by as he walked aimlessly, not really sure where to go. He thought back on his encounter with the Speaker.

He needed to make a fireteam. That way he could avenge his mother, and save humanity. But where to start he had not a clue.

He walked into a nearby bar, and sat down at a table near the back.

The bar was a low place, filled with all kinds of people, so he easily blended with the crowd.

Behind him, at another booth, a figure with darkness covering his face, watched the man, flexing his mechanical fingers, in a fist-like motion, clutching at the glimmer in his hand.

He had a bounty to grab and he needed some help. Maybe this guy could help him out.

At that moment, some human came up to him obviously drunken, and launched a wild haymaker at him.

He dodged to the side, and brought a hard fist into the man's chest, sending him coupling back into the hunter had just been looking at.

Leo felt a force hit him from behind, and he instantly responded, by picking up the metal seat in front of him, and knocking the man in the chest with it.

The man once again coupled back into a crowd of people, and not too long after that a fight had started across the entire bar, and bottles of alcohol, chairs, and tables were all being thrown across the room.

Leo turned to face the one who had just been affected by the drunkard.

The figure said.

"I'm quite sorry about that."

Leo responded, and noticed by his voice the figure was a male Exo.

"It's alright. I hate drunkards as much as the next guy."

And then Leo noticed the Exo was a titan.

"Say, you're a titan?"

"Indeed, I am. I'm looking for help on a bounty I picked up at the Tower. Want to help?"

"I don't see why not."

"Alright, let's go."

And with that they made their way put of the bar somewhat easily, in which case the Exo threw a man across the room.

"I'm Leo. You?"

"My code number is HDR-462, but my name is Darius. I know what you're thinking, they sound totally not alike. Eh, but I'm used to that. Just call me Darius."

"Thanks for that, I like to remember names."

And with that, they headed off in the direction of the Tower.

* * *

Old Russia

A group of Hive, swarmed her, but that was a vain attempt by only a group of Thralls as she easily killed them all with a quick spray of her rifle.

She breathed fairly quickly.

"This is the fourth wave, Ghost. How many are left on this sector?"

"Not many, you're almost through with them. Watch out, a group of Acolytes are on your 8 o clock."

And sure enough, as she turned about 5 Acolytes came out from behind a nearby hill, and started firing at her and she responded with an Axion Bolt.

And at long last, the final enemy stood before her.

"A Hive Knight. This should be interesting."

She immediately started firing off at it, slowing its already slow pace of getting to her.

She made quick work of it in an instant.

And then,

"Guardian. Three Hive dropships incoming."

"Shit!"

She checked her clips. Her heart dropped when she noticed she was down to her last clip.

That means all she'd have is her Axion Bolt, and her fists, and legs to get out of this mess.

The three dropships dropped their targets over a hill nearby an abandoned factory.

And then there was the monstrous roar. The roar of a horde of incoming Thralls.

About 30 strong, they swarmed her yet again, only to be knocked back and killed with a swift move.

And then more acolytes entered too, firing their weapons at her.

She dove for cover, but that was to no avail, as once she made it to the nearest cover, she had been grazed across the shoulder.

She fired back, with precise and accurate shots, nailing her targets. She took the offensive, driving them back with the remaining ammunition she had.

_Click._

She was out of ammo, and suddenly Hive Knights appeared out of nowhere, charging her. She felt like this was the end for her and her ghost.

Goodbye. Cruel world.

But suddenly she saw the Knights go down with a vicious thud. Shots from behind had got her attention.

Two figures. A hunter and a titan. Both working together to bring down these Knights.

"Woo!"

"Haha!"

The two hooted as they drove back the remaining Hive, and sent them in retreat.

The Awoken warlock looked sheepish, not really knowing what to think as she wasn't used to being saved.

"Um... thanks...?"

One of them, the hunter turned around and his helmet collapsed, showing off his masculine features.

The girl found him attractive. Very attractive. With his shaggy white hair, and cheekbones, he sent her in a crazy storm of overactive hormones, and she looked away to try and save her self.

"I'm Leo."

"And I'm Darius."

The latter of the two turned around and fired a single shot from his rifle, felling a wounded enemy who had not quite reached his end.

"Gotcha."

The Awoken girl, turned to Leo.

"Uh, I'm Arashi."

The white haired boy, stuck out his hand, and shook hers, with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Well it's certainly nice to meet you Arashi!"

"You too. Um... thanks for saving my life."

"Oh it was nothing, I'd do it for any one of my friends."

Arashi, was a flurry of emotions and thoughts inside her head as she was trying to process exactly what the fuck was going on.

"Say, you two are a fireteam right?"

"Yea. What about it?"

"Seems like you're a warlock short. Lucky you, I'm willing to join your fireteam."

"Yes!"

Leo fistpumped, happy and ecstatic that he'd gained a new friend and teammate.

Arashi turned to Leo.

"Alright so what now?"

It was Darius who spoke up that time.

"Were chasing a bounty in this region. We're looking to kill an Archon in the nearby area."

Arashi scratched her head.

"Well looks like you'll need my help. Fallen territory is on the other side of that factory complex, which happens to be flooded with Hive."

"Sounds like a challenge to me."

"You up for it?"

"As long as I get a cut of the reward money."

"Deal."

And with that they set out across the land, over the nearby hill.

The Hive had retreated far back, into one of the underground levels of their submerged dropship, which had happened to crash in the nearest building.

Arashi, now with adequate ammunition provided by Leo and Darius, took point, scouting out the entrance to it, checking for any signs of Hive.

It was empty. And with that they carried on, but as soon as they turned a corner they found themselves in the middle of a Hive and Fallen skirmish.

* * *

Like what you see so far? Love it? Review the thing!


	3. Chapter 2

**Heya guys its me Stormhawk99. **

**Here's the next chapter of my Destiny fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Remember please review! They mean so much to me as a writer!**

**I know my knowledge of the lore of Destiny is ehhh, but I'm trying my best. And if I see any errors I made, I will do what I can to go back and correct the error so you can enjoy my story. **

**ACTION CHAPTER GUYS!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Old Russia, Earth

Sparks and plasma flew threw the air, the sounds of battle ringing in Leo's ears. Hive and Fallen were locked in a brutal skirmish, neither of the two with a clear advantage over the other.

An elder wizard led the the Hive, covered in armor and dressed in a violet robe, firing plasma from his hands, barking out commands in some indecipherable dialect. He flew this way and that, dodging plasma fire directed at him and getting to a better position, felling many of the Fallen.

On the other hand, the Fallen, were led by a high servitor, now had his sights locked on the wizard, that bright purple orb, glowing and then suddenly the plasma discharged glowing as it disintegrated a Hive soldier.

The guttural, nightmare inducing cry of Thralls filled the air, coming out from behind a nearby building ambushing an unsuspecting captian, losing the majority of their small force, but not without the result they had hoped for, a dead Fallen captain.

Meanwhile, behind the corner, Leo, Arashi, and Darius waited, looking for an opportune moment to strike.

Leo, looked to Arashi, and Darius, and they gave a nod.

He zipped away from behind the corner, pulling out one of his scout rifles, and fired three quick shots felling unsuspecting Hive spawn, their corpses hitting the ground, and turning to dust.

The shots caught the attention of some nearby Thralls, and they roared in fury at the death of their comrades, now fueled with the resolve of avenging them.

They rushed Leo, and he responded in turn pulling out a revolver, firing its contents into the unfortunate Thralls.

A familiar voice filled his ears, as his ghost suddenly lit up on the com.

"Guardian, behind you!"

Just then, as he turned a Thrall had snuck behind him, but he was too late to strike, and then a glob of plasma shot through its head, killing the Thrall instantly.

"Watch your back Leo!", Arashi yelled into the comlink.

Leo saw the female warlock standing there, Darius racing past her firing at the enemy.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Your welcome, Leo." She said.

Leo turned back toward the skirmish now even more chaotic then before, now that they had entered the dragon. The Hive were now being turned on, the Fallen to one side, Leo and the fireteam on the other.

Leo pushed forward as did the other two, switching weapons every now and then, each suiting the situation, and as he encountered large numbers of enemies, he went Bladedancer, suddenly a flash, and then carved a hole in the crowd of enemies, cutting them apart with his blade of electricity.

The wizard and servitor were still locked in battle, both taking extensive damage but neither of the two submitting.

But suddenly, the wizard gave way firing his plasma into the hostile floating sphere. The servitor shook, and suddenly caught on fire, and began slowly breaking apart, but not before he could fire one last shot, one that took the wizard off guard, killing him in the process. And then there was a explosion of purple light as the servitor had now been obliterated.

The two hostile sides were now leaderless and easy prey for the fireteam, as Darius fired bullet after bullet, and collided into the enemy, he ended using not only his rifle but his body, for battle.

Arashi cleaned up the remaining enemies, her Voidwalker no match for them.

Then at last it was done. And the battlefield was littered with regular, special, and heavy ammo boxes and uncommon and common engrams. The fireteam collected all of them, storing them for future use, and then continued their way through the abandoned factory complex.

The rest of the way was scarcely spotted with enemies, the remainder of the Hive had retreated back into the safety of their tombship where the fireteam didn't care try to enter again.

The only enemies were low-level Dregs and Vandals who thought they could pick a fight with them, only to be cut down in their places.

It was now late afternoon, and the silhouettes of the factory buildings covered the sun in the path way between the buildings.

Leo and Arashi were tired, exhausted after their long day, from saving her from the Hive attack, and then the skirmish, and the trek through the massive factory complex which was still very dangerous to navigate through.

Darius took point, guarding their dark, and cold campsite in the ruins of an empty assembly line building.

While guarding them, Darius did a bit of exploring and found out more about the strangely quiet building.

A sign that was in Russian, but he was able to read clearly, said that the building was a rocket thruster assembly line.

'So they were making rockets here, I bet they were for the colony ships.' He thought as he looked around quiet as he could.

He wondered about what it must have been like before The Collapse.

But by then he had been away from his other two squad-mates for five hours now, so he decided to turn around and head back to the camp where Leo and Arashi had been laying asleep.

He thought back to the building, and before the Collapse, and how maybe, they could bring it back, and force the Darkness from the Solar system.

He found a catwalk over the makeshift camp, and sat there looking out of a gaping hole in the side of the building, looking out into the distance, watching the night sky, full of clusters of stars.

"Today was a good day. Another day closer to fulfilling our destiny." He said as the watched the winter horizon start to fill with light, clouds making the sky appear hazy.

* * *

**Well guys, sorry that took millions of years to update, but I had many important going on recently and I hadn't been able to update. **

**Anyways. I decided to add the bit of Hive/Fallen duel to further express the deep hatred the Hive and Fallen have for each other. **

**Well that's all for now.**

**Reviews would be spectacular! **


End file.
